PpG Dj Re
by Alec Reed
Summary: This is a story bout a kid named Shadow with his brother Chris they lost their family by HIM the leader of the pack that killed our family girls Chris and Shadow learns about real power and what it is to have real friends that will always be with you, they grow stronger every time they go see someone that played a part in their past or experience battles with new allies.


**Alec Reed ** **2/17/13**

**Please go on Snafu Comics and read PpG Dojenshi. I couldn't get the begning down pact without Bleed Man.**

**Chapter 1**

**My Little Intro**

"I swear Goku would destroy Naruto!" Buttercup said with her hands in the air. "Whatever Buttercup with the nine-tales in him he would kill Goku in a flash! I Said. "Goku is a little punk when it comes to Naruto." "What did you say!?" She said looking at me. "Both of you too just stop!" Blossom yelled. 'Yeah you two are boyfriend and girlfriend you shouldn't fight all the time!" "Yes. And if my calculations are correct Naruto and Goku are very different people and the odds are that if they both fight it would be a tie." Dexter said. "I shall explain they would just battle it out knowing their signature moves wont work on each other so they would just battle with combat it's simple as that." We all are just standing there looking at Dexter and me and buttercup both give him a look to back off and he get's quiet again. Bubbles said. "You two should be like me and Chris." "Ha! No thanks." We both said. "What wrong with us?" Bubbles said looking back at me. I smile and said. "Nothing, and bubbles you know I love your sister with all my heart and I will do anything for her we just play around we just simply CAN'T be like you two were different in many way that's all." I said trying to make a point." "Well I like how are relationship is right Chris?" Chris looked at me and then bubbles and said. "Yeah we are perfect together and I won't let anything happen to us." He said hugging her. I looked up at the blue cloudy sky and then said. "We have good lives right guys?" They all looked at me and shook their heads yes. I said to them. "Don't ever let nothing come between the bonds we have with each other okay guys?" Then I saw the first rain drop come down and hit my nose. "Let hurry up guys…..it's about to rain." I said then we headed for Dexter's house.

So if you are wondering my name is **Shadow** yeah a weird name I know but hey I don't care, but listen I'm telling you guys a LOONG story here so be expecting anything! You know me and my brother **Chris** is with the **Power Puff Girls** yes **Blossom Bubbles** and **Buttercup**. Me and buttercup are going out my brother Chris is going out with Bubbles and **Dexter** is going out with Blossom. We just sort of hit it off, but back to the info on me and my brother.

_**Family**_

Me and my bro are orphans because someone killed named HIM killed our family with a lot of other villains , well we were orphans but Professor Utonium took us in because the girls persuaded him to. The Professor let us stay and when he did he told us to keep an eye on his girls so we did, and for your info we have powers too.

_**Powers**_

Our powers are really cool though I'll tell you what we can do. Chris powers are: **Inferno's Rage, ATLSM and He can talk to animals.** **Inferno's Rage:** Is when my brother Chris becomes _nearly_ unstoppable with a fiery blue aura but the only way he can get into this mode is if he remained calm, or if he is pissed the heck off he becomes stronger, faster, smarter, cockier, vary destructive, and his powers overflows like he's in rage(did I mention he gets taller?). **ATLSM/ Ability to Locate Someone Mentally: **He can only locate someone if he sensed them before and the longer it is the more energy it takes out of him. **He can talk to animals: **And not just that he can talk to them he can make them do whatever he wants them to do. And all the normal powers like flying, that laser beam from eyes thing, super strengths, and we can telepathically talk to anyone we want to and some other stuff.

I have: Dark rage, Transformation, and my specialty called reflex.

**Dark Rage**: I do the same as Chris I have to be calm to go into this form. But sometimes I can't and I go into an emotional fit, it's complicated but I have invincible power but I can barley control my self I'll give an example:

If buttercup and I get into a fight and we say stuff we don't mean and if she gets really pissed and say something like "I wish you were never in my life and I don't ever want to see you in my life again!" and other stuff like that I would go through a whole phase I know that she didn't mean it but my emotions and thoughts well get to me and all the emotions well just….. Come out and I will EXPLODE with pitch black aura around me but when I'm done I faint and sleep for a while.

**Transformation**:

I can transform into anyone I want to but I need to sense their energy it's pretty cool too I can even summon weapons out of nothing but everything I make it takes power out me little by little.

_**Reflex: **_It's kind of like I can freeze time to counter and attack or to doge anything and last to save a life that is happening right before my eyes… alright back to the story.

We arrive at Dexter's house I say to him "Hey can we come and say hi to your parents" he says "no not today" I say "Oh come on! Why the he-"but he cut me of and starts yelling at me. "I said "NO! Get out of here!" We all look at him with sad eyes and shock. Blossom try's to console him but he pushes her away and I can see the tears in his eyes as he shuts the door. "Well that was….. Unexpected. Chris says. I say "lets go guys he's not coming back out I know Dexter but what he went through its just indescribable but we have to leave before the rain start coming down hard it's already drizzling"…. We go home and talk about the science fair that well happen in a year I can wait cuz I wont have nothing to do that day but to chill with Chris somewhere…..

**Chapter 2**

_**Memories**_

This is crazy it's like a power I never know I have but it's my dreams its like im having…..wait for it…therapy with myself but his name is Alec. "I can take anything but to see my family and friends cry or get hurt in any way ya know Alec?" I say to him "Yeah I know how you feel but you can't let your emotions get to you so quickly Shadow alright I know you love them and they love you too but do it for their sake just don't lose it…." Alec said "Next time we have the next section I want to treat you okay Alec?" I said smiling and said "I know there is a lot of stuff you need to get out yourself." "Alright he said "I'll be waiting."

We went to school as usual me and buttercup acted up and got a lecture from the teachers about our relationship and at recess I said to Buttercup "It seems that blossom is trying to cheer him up." Buttercup looks at them and says "Yeah and why was he mad the other day?" "Oh" I said "you don't know?" "Of course I don't know I don't know anything in this stupid place!" "Well I'll tell you okay but even Blossom doesn't know about this so be quiet?" I said looking at her. I told her all about the accident with Dexter and Dee Dee and at the end Buttercup started to tear up. As we walked to get our stuff Blossom and Otto came our way. Buttercup asks Blossom a question but she is cut off because Blossom hugs her and I can see that she is crying and then she goes to Bubbles and does the same to her. Buttercup goes up to Otto and grips him up and yells "Alright four eyes what did you do to my sister!?" Otto yells "I didn't do anything!" Blossom say "No Buttercup don't hurt him he didn't do anything!" She walks up to me and just looks up to me I knew she found out what happen to Dexter I could see it in her eyes and I said "I'm sorry." But she ran and didn't even look back. Buttercup was going to go and chase her but I said don't. We all went our separate ways that day I was heading for the park and as I was flying I saw Dexter in the park alone so I went to go join him. He was surprise to see me I said "what's up?" and all of a sudden his face started to sadden and he starts saying. "Out of all the people my big sister… Dee Dee she was the only thing I had and Mandark took her from me I should have killed him when I had the chance!" I said "I know I miss her too and killing isn't the way to solve things." I started to feel something inside me like my stomach was in a knot and that my throat was getting dry. "She was something but you know if I wasn't fending your stuff I could have made it and got her to the hospital I didn't know she would come and… save you like she did." Dexter looked up at me and said "I don't know if I can move on from this." I said. "Don't worry you will remember my whole family is dead, it took years but now….. I'm okay me and Chris. It just takes sometime alright, and can you do me a favor?" He said "What is it?" I said "Can you go home and go in your lab and work on one of you mechanical experiments for the science fair please get you mind off of things alright?" "Alright Shadow I'll try to." He said. "And thank you for everything." He said getting up. "Can you walk me home because I don't want to be alone right now?" I said okay and we headed for his house.

**Chapter 3**

_**The Unexpected Trap!**_

I was at the house on a Sunday yep doing nothing as always just laying back watching the clouds, man I thought, I wish I was a cloud sometimes just floating around taking where the wind takes me. Then I got this bad feeling that something was going to happen and right then Chris comes out and yell "Shadow! Come quick it's about Blossom!" I get up and I race towards the house. Chris hands me the laptop and Dexter is on it he shows me the note and Blossom's bow. The notes had some types of letters on it. Dexter said it was from Mandark the Evil scientist that killed Dee Dee, and now he has Blossom! I told him I will meet him there with Chris. He said alright and we set off to get her back. I ask Chris I he can use his **ATLSM **to look for her. "Wait a sec." he said and he closed his eyes I waited a minute then he said "I got it, follow me!" Then we were off. Were half way there until Chris says "Dang it! Her energy is fading slowly!" "Lets speed it up then!" I said right behind Chris and we started going faster. And I notice that Chris's energy is surging. He must be going into his

**Inferno's Rage** so I do the same I go into my **Dark Rage** and as I'm done we arrive at the place. Chris sucks in a whole lot of air and yells "Where coming for you Mandark and if you did anything to Blossom we will kill you!" and as soon as he was done an army of jack-bots come out and charges towards us. "Well this is a warm welcome!" I say charging a ball shape energy blast until I throw it and it is an imitation of the wind style rasen-shrunken it goes and blows up into a huge ball.(too much anime can be addicting) The smoke clears and there are still jack-bots coming towards I say "Wow he must have stocked up on his allowance, but still we must find Blossom, Chris take this!" I make a transformation from the rocks and made dual swords to give to Chris. "Let's see the fruits of your training!" I say as I make rock solid gloves. Chris says "This is going to be easy I'm not even going to enjoy this!"

"Hey Chris wasn't Dexter suppose to be over here." I said ducking and punching a hole through the jack-bots that tried to attack me with his claws. I'll fly up over and see if he is on the other side alright!" I said already flying up to see where he was. I saw him he was in a giant looking transformer made by Coop but he was running towards the tower. HEYYY DEXTER! I yelled so loud he jumped up and he saw me waved and pointed to come down to him. I was going to him until I saw another wave of jack-bots coming out of the back of the tower, so I had to help Chris out. I had to make this quick I thought so I dropped down and joined Chris he said "Go on ahead I got them." "Yeah right" I said making energy balls come out of my rock gloves I turn my hands back and fourth to make a circular energy blast Chris said "Alright I'll get into position." He said laughing but his smile went away quickly as I felt a mini earthquake behind me. I look back and see an atomic bumble-bee behind me swinging and arm down at me! I manage to move and dash towards Chris. "I go high you wait until it falls over okay Chris?" I said getting ready. Chris just waits a minute and says "Go" as soon as he does I dash to the robot and jumps up to its face and give it a good right left combo then end with a heavy upper cut. "Alright it's coming down!" I yell to Chris. I see him he looks… calm he smirks and starts to says "Kah me ha me Ha!" I think really?! Out of all the moves but I let it slip this time because it explodes! And when the smoke clears we here someone laughing. "Show your self!" Chris says. It was a metallic robot that had feet and a dragon looking face he said "You know this is just the begging right when you're done with this so called Mandark we will strike sooner then you least expect it!" Then he opened he mouth and blew smoke out then yelled "This isn't the last of me and my clan!" Then all I heard was Chris coughing and saying let's get out of this smoke. So we fly to the tower. We arrive at the worst moment I break a hole through the tower and find Dexter holding blossom in his laps crying I fall to my knees and say "No No No Noo!" I look over and find Mandark With his hands all bloody and I walk up to him and punch him in the face! "How many people will you take from us!" as I was about to kill him I felt a faint energy I look over to sense it I thought it cant be….Dee Dee! I try to talk to her telepathically "Dee Dee where are you! I know you hear me!" "Shadow? Is that you my how you've grown tall and you brother still a little cute 13 year old will he ever get taller?" I just start crying their and smiling "How am I talking to you Shadow?" I don't know I just sense your energy that's all, but what are you doing here?" I said "Oh I'm trying to make a deal." She said "A deal with who?" I said getting worried. "Dat would be me." A voice said. I got a chill down my back and said "Dee Dee who was that are you alright?" "It's alright child I am da Grim Reaper and Blossom's time is up and she is going wit me." "No!" I said "Take me instead!" It grew silent and I heard Blossom say "Shadow why?" "Because I don't want Dexter going through this again! He has been through to much already! So take me now! I didn't get a respond then he said. "I am impressed wit your sacrifice so I will not kill you, you will train wit me at my place." He said as he touched me on my shoulder and I was dead. I looked down and saw my body on the ground. I looked up and saw Dee Dee and Blossom. I saw Chris running towards me and I can hear him saying my name but it sound muffled. I turn around because I can't watch him cry. I said to Blossom to tell them I had to do and that I love all of them epically Buttercup. I gave her some of my power and told her to give it to everyone so they will have a part of me, then her soul went back into her physical body. She was alive and I was relived for once and then my sorrows came back when I saw Buttercup and Bubbles come through the hole I made Buttercup ran to my body and said something then started bursting out crying. Then they all looked at Mandark and he was holding something that deployed bombs I got scared and said "Grim Loook Griiiim? I turned to him as I turned around he was on the phone talking to someone I over heard a woman saying "Yes I must speak with him soon." "Who is that mom who was dad talking about?" I heard someone say. And I looked back to them I saw my friends get out of the tower then I said shaking my head "Mandark your going to kill yourself of all the rage in you. We could have been friends all of us why did It come to all of this?" Then the tower blew up… "Come on boys it's time to go." I look at Mandark and he looked at me. I said "Because of you we are both dead and now I'm going to have to train with the Grim Reaper! So thanks a million Mandark the funniest thing was that I thought we could be friends all of us but I was wrong….." He just looked at me and then looked away and said "Were are you going to take me? To hell?" I looked behind me and Grim was their staring down at him he was really creepy. "Well I don't really know what you did was stupid but your heart tells a different story it was like you were protecting someone…strange." Grim said reading Mandark's file "Yes my little sister Ogla she is the only thing precious to me and I thought they were going to kill my sister so I…." he paused "Yes I know I know but me tink you should go up stairs." And then they're was a flash and Mandark was gone "You just brought him to heaven! But why would you do that He killed Blossom!" I was confused about all this stuff. "You have a lot to learn Shadow because sometimes bad tings a good tings in descise.. but anyway we have to go and don't judge me family." He said making a vortex I seen a lot of weird things but a vortex just freak me out sometimes then I said "Don't worry I won't judge your wife wait you have kids?" I said surprised "Yes Minnie Mandy and Jr. my two devils always getting into trouble." "Wait Jr.? Grim Jr? " I said. Then we left

**Chapter 4**

_**Chris's Challenged**_

"So he'll be back in a year?!" I said looking at Shadow's body. Blossom shook her head yes. "And he gave me half of his power, and said to share it with you guys." She said walking up to me. I put my hand out and Blossom put's hers above mine. She pours me his energy I feel myself getting stronger and the feeling is amazing! "T-This is crazy so you mean he was hiding this power the whole time!" I could feel my brother in me I could feel his emotions his feelings

( if you don't know but just exchanging energy isn't just exchanging energy you get the persons emotions and their how they saw things and sometimes their memories, I didn't get any of his memories.) Blossom gave it to Buttercup and Bubbles too. We all look at Shadow's body in the case Professor Utonium made specially for him if he finds anything different in his body he we'll get straight on it. "All right everyone we need to rest up for tomorrow like Shadow wants us to do. We are going to train all day if we have to because I believe that Shadow we'll be a amazing fighter when he comes back and you will have too be right up their with him. Dexter I'll drive you home." Professor said walking up stairs with him.

We all go upstairs and Buttercup just sits their on the couch and tears starts pouring out her eyes. Blossom goes to her and they go outside to talk. I look at Bubbles and say "If this keeps up we won't get any sleep." "What do you mean?" She said looking at me "I mean first it's the non stop crying second is the nightmares, third is the I don't want to eat I don't want to sleep and then she will be sick from not eating and sleeping….. and then…" I pause because I remember what I almost did.

("No! I can't go on Shadow! I can't live without them! I said holding a knife about to myself. "No Chris! What is Killing Yourself going to accomplish nothing! I know you won't go where they are at! Now put the knife down remember what are brothers use to say 'be strong'.) "Chris? You alright? "Bubbles said sitting on the couch. I look over to her and said yes I'm alright.

"I'll go see how Buttercup is doing." I said going outside I see Blossom sitting on the steps with Buttercup I look up and see the Professor leave with Dexter Buttercup gets up and goes in the house. "Is she going to be okay?" I said looking at Blossom "Yeah but I don't know about this whole week we have off so I don't know what she'll be up too." She said opening the door to the house. "You coming?" "Um yeah." I said then went to sleep.

I was right too she did go through the phases one night we all herd her screaming, it just got worse and worse…. 5 months had passed and she was getting better each day eating doing her work but she couldn't sleep very much, and that's when it happened the Professor said he would work late today so I had to be in charge, I made sure everyone went to sleep on time then I went to bed. I woke up by the light in the hall way and peeked out the door and saw Buttercup going down stairs "What could she possibly be doing?" I hovered down stairs and looked for her, until I heard a scream! I flew down to Professors lab and saw Buttercup so I flew to her. "What's wrong?" I said looking at her she was feared and that's the first time I saw her really afraid. She said. "S-Shadow's body is gone!" I flew to his case and he wasn't their. "I don't understand he said he will be back in a year! It's only been 5 months!" In the corner of my eye I could see two people Buttercup and Shadow. I turned and yelled "Watch out Buttercup he's behind you!" She turned around and said "Shadow your back but I don't –"He hugged her and said "It's alright I'm hear." I flew up to them and I could see Blossom and Bubbles walking down stairs "Blossom said "What the heck is going on down her –" But she paused to see Shadow and Buttercup hugging. He let her go and went to me and said "thanks little bro I have been working my butt off and when I had a chance I came back." He said shaking my hand I felt his power before but now it wasn't his and why did he call me little bro if he knew im older than him by 18 days? I shouldn't let my guard down. "Let's see how you fight Shadow?" I said pointing at the Training area "Already? I just got here and im starving! Come on dude give me a break why don't cha." He said looking at me. I scanned him and everything is different about him how he talked how he stood how his eyes wondered off Shadow always focus on people when their about to fight or even talking to them something was wrong. "Let's just get In their already." I said walking to the arena "Don't ever turn your back on your opponent Chris" I turn around and next thing I know I was flying into the wall. I get up and smirked "I knew you aren't my brother." I said pouncing to him I stopped and said let's take this In the arena so it wont get messy." I looked over to him and the girls were walking to us Buttercup yells "What the Hell Shadow! You just pop up and punch your brother in the face is that your hello to him or what! Can we just go to bed Shadow I'm tired and I missed yo –" But he is already in her face charging an energy blast. "Don't take this personal baby" he said as he blast her away she goes flying and lands on the ground. She let's out a cry of pain and said "Your not Shadow!" She get's up and flies to him full speed with a fist behind her. "What did you do with my Shadow?!" She throws the punch and he blocks it and says in a different voice Your Shadow is no longer here he is gone forever! Blossom steps back and said "That voice I remember that voice!" Bubbles falls down and said "Not again! Not again!" I look at Buttercup and she flies away from him and goes to her sisters yelling " It's….it's….'its HIM!" Shadow looks at me and walks up to me and said in that weird voice You brother soul is mine and with his power I will rule this world and what's beyond it! I freeze up and he said You know who I am too right? Of course you do I'm the leader of the pack that killed your family…their was a silence and he said I came here to finish the job with your own family blood. I get up my knees shaking (I don't know what to do I don't know what to do! Then I hear his voice my real brothers voice in my head "Chris be strong I already taught you my moves and my weaknesses of my body don't worry about my body because my soul is with you now I gave you my power use it fuse it with yours let's do it together." I feel myself getting stronger, this must be Shadows dark rage form! I close my eyes and try to remain calm then I start to charge my inferno's rage but I open my eyes and I see my brothers body but I feel HIM's energy coming twards me he flies to me and I just stood their and everything paused "Whoa what's happening?" (This is my Reflex power it freezes this for a certain amount of time to use it wisely) I look at Shadow about to punch me in the face and I duck and punch him in the gut. Everything resumed and Shadow gages saying How is this possible I was charging at you full speed! "You don't understand you might have my brothers body but I have his Soul!" he recovers from my attack and jumps backwards he looks at the girls and smiles. "Oh no." I said dashing to the girls he is already there and he is charging a blast straight to blossom. Everything pauses again and I flew up to Shadow charge my own energy blast and let it go he flew a crossed the room I dash to him and kick him in the stomach and he goes right into the arena. "Strike!" I said flying into the arena and shutting the door. I see Buttercup pressing buttons on the computer and everything goes dark then the next thing I knew we were in a coliseum. I hear Buttercup's voice say "Chris Knock HIM out of your brothers body he doesn't know how to use it properly so use that as your advantage." Oh really? He said making a sword from the stones around him. I've been watching you and your brother quiet sometime and I know your every moves. "Don't count on it because I been coming up with a new technique and even I don't know what it'll do, so brace yourself." I make gloves out of the metal so I can break the sword in half. "Come on!" I say flying at him. He kicks up sand and run in circles to make a sand storm, the sand gets into my eyes and I panic. I try to back out of it and he slices me in the back! I yell out a cry he laughs I fly up and he follows me he starts throwing blasts at me and I deflect them we started throwing punches at each other I land some he lands plenty he throws a haymaker and I use reflex and punch him in the face he get's stun "This is my chance!" so I ball up both of my fist and charge him he manage to doge some of my attacks he parries and kicks me in the face I go flying I try to recover but as I open my eyes he is right above me charging a energy wave, "Crap!" they explode on me and I begin to fall. While I am recovering I think of something that will knock the wind out of him. I look down and the ground is coming closer and closer by the second, I turn around and put my hands on the ground right before I hit it, and do a handstand right into Shadows gut. He coughs up blood while I throw him off me with my feet. He hit's the ground hard I walk up to him and pick him up by his neck "Get out of my brother NOW!" Heh heh ha ha HA HA HAAA he laughs and laughs I couldn't take his laughter anymore! So I let him go and right in that instant I punch him in the gut, uppercuts him and finish It of with a kick he hit's the floor and coughs up more blood. Then he said I underestimated you I thought you wouldn't harm your own brother but I was wrong about you! I won't *cough*… make the same mistake with you the next time we meet. "I'll be waiting for you." I say looking down at him. Then I see smoke come out of Shadows body. *Combat Training simulation ended* I look around and see the girls running to me and shadows body I pick my brother up and we all walk out of the arena I put my brother in a healing case and Bubbles put a bandage wrap on me she said "Don't move to much or you will reopen the wound alright?" I smile and said "Alright."

I look at everyone and say,

"Well that was enough for one night can we all go to sleep now?" We all go upstairs and the professor comes in the door. "What are you all doing up, Chris what happen to you?" I look at him and say "It's a long story I'll tell you in the morning." I said walking to the stairs. " Chris what happened when I was gone! Your head is bleeding bad! I need to know if you are alrig-" I tried to listen to him but everything turned sideways and my head started pounding and next thing I knew I passed out.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Is This Real?**_

I woke up, looked around and I was In the laboratory laying down on a bed, I see the Professor typing up something on his computer. I try to get up but Blossom pulled me back down and she said "No Chris you are sick! We need to treat you…""Yes Chris something happen to you when you fought HIM, so now we have to find out." Bubbles said smiling. "Professor he's awake! Now can we start the surgery?" Buttercup said yelling across the room. "Yes girls get straight on it, we must not wait a minute later." The Professor yelled back at them. I look at Buttercup pick up three knives and passed them out they get closer to me and Blossom said smiling. "Okay girls when I say ready put those knives in position and when I count down to three we…- you know." I look around at them and they are totally freaking me out! " Ready! Oonnne" Blossom says look at me. "twwooo" Buttercup raising her knife in the air. I try to get up but im chained up and I can't move at all! Bubbles look at me. I say "No don't do it Bubbles!" She looks at me in my eyes and say "Three!" and they all stab me… I wake up and look around.

"Phew it was a dream." I say laying back. Then Bubbles comes in the room and pull the cover off me, "Hey what the heck!" I say looking at her she seemed different and she was wearing a sports outfit I was going to ask about the get up but she said "Get dressed where going jogging." And she left the room. "Um alright?" I say getting out of my bed. I look in my drawer to get some clothes. A few minutes later we are all out side and we all start jogging. I look around at them and they are all focus then I hear something in the alleyway, I look over and it's a monster it look like something off of resident evil. It started charging at me I doge it and looked over at the girls they seem like they didn't notice anything so I catch up with them and see the monster running to me again. I stop and it jumps on me I roll and kick it off me I started running while it got up. I look around and they are not anywhere to be found. I look back and it started to multiply and hundreds of those thing run to me I try to fly up but I couldn't so I dashed and jumped on a building they were still chasing me so I began to run for my life I was jumping building to building I tried to throw some energy blast at them but I couldn't do that either! I jumped another building but as I was landing it vanished and I realized I was falling! They were falling and they coming down fast one jumped on me and I kick it off. Mostly all of them jumped on me I tried to fight them off but I saw the ground coming closer. One bit my leg and it was num and I couldn't feel it anymore! Then they bit my other leg, my arms my chest. I looked down and I was about to hit the ground and they're was nothing I could do about it! I watch the ground coming closer I closed my eyes then open them I was in the bed I was sweaty and cold. I looked around and it was my old house! I went down stairs and saw my whole family on the ground….they were all dead I saw Shadow in the corner crying with blood all over him. "Shadow?" I say looking at him. He stops crying and looks at me his eyes are red and he picks up a scythe it has blood on it too. "Shadow…..did you DO THIS! DID YOU KILL OUR FAMILY!" he started smiling and started walking to me he sliced my chest and I feel down. He looked down at me and said raising the scythe "Rest in peace big brother." And cut my head off.

I looked up and I was in total darkness I started to walk but I hit something I touched it and it was like glass I backed up and I hit it again I started flying and hit my head on something. I walked to the glass in front of me and punched it, I cracked it then I punched it again and it shattered I looked around and HIM was they're in front of me. "What have you done to me!" I said yelling at him balling up my fists! Well you don't like my gift? Oh well. But we had that little battle earlier I put something on you, a curse….. but don't worry you will wake up and eventfully in probably a month so don't worry with you asleep and with Shadow gone I can kill your little friends and take their bodies so they can work under me! He started to laugh again but I ran to him saying "You won't get away with this!" he smirked and said Foolish child you have much to learn. I was about to punch him but I saw a thin energy blast come out of nowhere! It hit HIM across the face. He looked surprised as I did. How dear you scar my fac- but he paused. I turned around to see my dad he was standing their with his finger like a gun he said "Bulls eye" I look back and saw my older brothers Anthony stop in back of him and Charles jumped over him. HIM tried to hit Charles but he doge it and Ant kicked him in the back he stumbled and Charles punched him in the stomach, they went at it and I just stood their and watch. Me and my father talked about how much he misses us and that he is always watching me and Shadow. HIM fell on the floor and said This isn't the end I am going to hunt you down but as you recover and when you wake up everyone you love will be dead. Then he vanished. My brothers and my dad all looked at me and smiled "We have to go now Chris tell Shadow we said hey and remember what we taught you both 'be strong don't give up'." Then they raised their fists to the sky and they vanished. I woke up and saw Bubbles looking at me. She smiled and I saw tears form in her eyes Blossom walked over and said "He's awake!" I sit up and look around I see the girls walking up to me. "He's back! Chris Shadows back!

I get a chill down my back and get up fast I stumble at first, but as I look at Shadow I can tell it was him. "Shadow what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to back in a few months." I said walking to him "Grim told me I was needed here and I was just in time too HIM was here again and bad as ever. I fought with him and when he left the girls told me what happen to you, im impressed that you put up a fight with him." Shadow said looking at me. "I'm just glad your back Shadow." I said smiling not worrying about HIM anymore because with me and Shadow in the picture we have this place secured.

Chapter 6


End file.
